


Brought to Heel

by Opium_Smoke



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Bondage, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, May contain spoilers, Non-Consensual, Power Play, Pre-Manga Cannon AU., Psychological, Religious References, Violence, Yaoi/Slash/Shounen-Ai, on screen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opium_Smoke/pseuds/Opium_Smoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was only one man Schneizel ever bowed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brought to Heel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kōdo Giasu: Hangyaku no Rurūshu (Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion) © Sunrise/CLAMP. No profit is being made from this story. This story does not necessarily reflect the author’s religious views, beliefs or morals.
> 
> AN (may contain spoilers for story and cannon): This started out as a joke to my beta when I asked her if anyone could top Schneizel. I’ve regretted it ever since then; the pairing I suggested simply won’t die. It keeps randomly popping up, so a year after I made the joke, I’ve decided to write it in the hopes of exorcising it. Please, oh great muse, accept this humble offering and let the idea die. This was very hard for me to write. It’s a little weird; I’m fine with scenes of dubious consent, to outright no consent, so long as all participants find pleasure. But take that last component off and it becomes the Great Wall of China. Schneizel’s clothes are based off the outfit he wears in “Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion - Illustrations Rebels” pages 52-53. Charles’ quote about sodomy comes from Leviticus 18:22 King James Version (KJV). The title is a minor variation on the idiom “bring to heel”, referring to forcing someone or something to behave a certain way. 
> 
> Conception Date: 15/07/2014  
> Completion Date: 04/04/2015
> 
> ATTENTION: I currently have a survey running to get feedback about what readers would like to read more of, as I start planning my publishing schedule for the first half of next year. You guys are extra special since, unlike the fanfiction.net readers, you get to give me more specific requests, so take advantage of it while you can. The survey will run until sometime in December and can be found at https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/8687GML

Schneizel El Britannia inwardly frowned as he strode calmly down the corridor, ignoring the bowing and scraping of various servants and nobles as he went. While it wasn’t unusual for the Britannian Deputy Prime Minister to deliver his reports to the Emperor in the privacy of the royal study, Schneizel had been unexpectedly summoned to the royal chambers. Schneizel couldn’t figure out why he had been summoned; there were no unusually pressing issues in the empire, the EU and Chinese federation were quiet, and his father was hardly the type to summon his second born son for a getting to know you session, so what was he old man up to? A frown crossed Schneizel’s face but was smoothed out in the blink of an eye. His father may have found out about his ambitions, but it was the kind of action he encouraged, survival of the fittest and all. He had been careful to make his actions look like they were aimed at Odysseus. There was no way his father would have been able to know he was really plotting to take over the throne. Would he?

 

Entering into the Emperor’s wing, he made his way to the imposing gold gilded door. Passing through the study anteroom, he knocked respectfully at the study door. He wasn’t surprised when the door was opened immediately by his father’s knight, Waldstern. He took a few steps into the room, enough to allow his father’s knight to close the door before kneeling before his father. The Emperor was standing next to the tall, grand windows, his dominating figuring blocking out a good portion of the sun as he frowned down on the figure next to him. Schneizel had not been surprised to see his father had company, however he was a little taken aback at the company. What was Anya Alsterm doing here? Of course as a knight of the round she had every right to be here, but Schneizel felt a little unsettled as he waited head bowed for acknowledgement.         

 

‘Leave us Waldstern, Alsterm.’ The Emperor said, waving a hand dismissively as he walked over to Schneizel. Charles towered over his son in silence until the door silently snicked shut.

 

‘My son, it has come to our attention, that Odysseus is not fit for his role as Prime Minister. As such we have seen fit to appoint him to a new position. We are assigning you the position of Prime Minister of Britannia.’ Although not a muscle twitched on Schneizel’s face, inwardly he was smiling. It seemed the undermining of his brother’s position through his suggestions had paid off; Odysseus was clearly being blamed for the failed research project. Not that father knew exactly how much of a success it had been. He was now one step closer to usurping his father’s position.

 

‘However,’ His father continued, staring down at Schneizel ‘it has also come to our attention that many of your actions have a dual purpose.’

 

The young blond caught his breath, his jaw clenching as the polished black tip of his father’s boot entered his field of vision. Schneizel felt his heart sink, he was so close. There was no way the Emperor could know: he would have had Schneizel executed for _Lese Majesty_. His breath was driven from him as his father’s boot landed on the base of his neck forcing him to the floor. The plush red carpeting hindered the Prince’s breathing, forcing him to part his lips slightly or suffocate.

 

‘It has occurred to us that you need to be reminded of your place.’ The ominous words caused Schneizel to freeze as he felt the pressure on the back of his neck vanish. The blond felt the toe of the boot prod his cheek, and passively obeyed as the boot then nudged under his chin. However his body, quivered at the insult of the action, the anger welling inside him. What on earth was his father playing at? The senile old fool was hardly in touch with the world they lived in anymore.

 

‘Your imperial ambitions have come to our attention, and while commendable, your means of achieving them do not please us. Rise.’ Schneizel did as he was ordered, head still bowed, not daring to meet his father’s blazing gaze. He flailed as Charles Zi Britannia seized him by the front of his shirt and lifted him bodily before throwing him onto his desk. Schneizel lay there winded, pain radiating across his back. He was brought out of his daze by the feeling of his trousers being ripped off.

 

‘Father!’ He cried out in fearful protest, only to be silenced by the snap of his father’s hand as the Emperor backhanded him. He lay there dazed, the world reeling round him. Schneizel was vaguely aware of his briefs being pulled down, but he felt detached from the situation. It was as if the world around him were made of plastic; everything looked so real, but in the end it was all make believe. This couldn’t be happening, his father would never do anything like this. Sure the Emperor had made it clear that he cared nothing for his offspring, but it was more through indifference than anything else. This utter humiliation was too much to bear. Schneizel felt crimson embarrassment flood his cheeks as he felt the cool air against his arse.

 

He felt himself lifted up roughly, a rather incongruous and trivial thought flashing through his mind as the light blue-grey jacket was torn from his body; _Gods the old man was strong!_ The breath was driven from him once more, as the Emperor threw him back onto the table. Surely the Emperor wouldn’t stoop to spanking him like a common boy of seven.

 

‘You forget your place my son.’ The Emperor said coldly as he tore off the fine silk shirt and cravat, before flipping his son onto his stomach. Broad hands seized his forearms, cool silk painfully binding them together behind his back. Confusion made itself known amongst the sea of embarrassment and anger Schneizel was feeling. What exactly was his father up to?

 

‘Everything is an illusion, society is a lie. “Thou shalt not lie with mankind, as with womankind”, lies; the strong take what they want from the weak, because it is their right.’ His father’s sonorous voice boomed above him. Schneizel froze as he felt cold slimy digits part his buttocks. His eyes widened, body trembling, lips slightly parted as he gasped for breath, Schneizel bucked desperately; his father was insane! This was wrong, wrong in so many ways! He couldn’t be serious! The blond winced as he was rolled onto his back, his shoulders protesting against the position. His head was tilted back, making it impossible to see what his father was doing.

 

At first he was relieved that he would not be able to see what his father intended to do to him. However his relief was short lived, when he realized he was now even more sensitive to his father’s touch. He gasped as the Emperor roughly inserted two fingers into him, feeling his arse muscles stretch brutally. Instinctively he clenched down on the intruding cold fingers, his body rejecting the foreign intrusion, sending a sizzling bolt of pain up his spine. He felt the muscles spasm uncontrollably as the Emperor’s fingers forcefully penetrated him.

 

‘Ah!’ The short cry was wrenched from his lips by the sudden unexpected pleasure as his father wriggled his fingers inside him. Schneizel felt a mix of self-loathing and shame as he felt himself harden under his father’s ministrations. Through there was no one to witness his humiliation, the very fact of what was being done to him burned more fiercely than if he had been publicly stripped. Unbidden tears leaked from the corner of his eyes, their wetness causing the fire of his shame to burn all the brighter. How could he show such weakness in front of the enemy? He was sharply brought back to reality by the feeling of something other than his father’s fingers at his entrance. He held his breath for a moment fearing the worst, before his father drove his phallus into the young Prince’s body.

 

He screamed.

 

In that instant all thoughts of pride and skilful artifice fled from him. All that mattered was escaping the burning pain that was tearing him in half. He sobbed unabashedly, his torso arching and twisting in an effort to getaway. With painful clarity, Schneizel felt his father’s powerful hands grasp his legs in a bruising grip, before they were forcefully pressed against him. He felt the hot heat of the older man as he pummelled him, the pain of his entry erasing any pleasure Schneizel might have felt. With a final thrust his father came in him, the hot liquid seeping out of the abused hole.

 

Roughly, the elder man withdrew before fastening one large hand round the young man’s neck and pressing down threateningly. Schneizel, instantly froze as rational thoughts once again took flight as he tried to work out how much of this was a sham. His father wouldn’t really kill him would he? _But what’s to stop him_ , whispered a frightened little part of his mind. Taking advantage of his son’s momentary stillness, the Emperor plunged his fingers back into Schneizel, a howl of pain leaving the supine form below him. Instantly Schneizel started to thrash, as to his horror, he felt the blood rush to his groin.

 

It was one thing to be raped, and completely unwilling. But to feel the evidence of his own enjoyment of his rape, was something Schneizel couldn’t bear. Schneizel instinctively knew pain and humiliation could be channelled into anger and hate. But pleasure? Pleasure turned into need and want. And he could never need or want his father.

 

Desperately he tried to kick away his father’s broad form, but the older man had moved to deep between his legs for him to move enough to leverage such an action. Helplessly he lay there, for the first time in many years, feeling powerless against what was being done to him. Closing his eyes as the calloused fingers roughly penetrated him, stimulating his prostate, he tried to forget the situation he was in. But it was impossible, every molecule of his being was hyper aware of what was happening; the tearing strain of his skin as his father forced his way in again; the beads of sweat tricking into his hair, the burn of his shoulder muscles as he lay on them; the evaporating coolness of the satiny mahogany table he was pushed against.

 

‘Don’t! Father! No! I understand!’ He screamed. However his pleas fell on deaf ears, as he felt the guilty heat of his impending orgasm swell, before busting over him. For a moment there was a reprieve, the white blinding exhaustion of his orgasm, providing a split second of relief before reality came crashing back down on him. Humiliation and shame drenched him as awareness of what had actually happened hit him. He had _enjoyed_ it; through the pain and being forced, he had felt _pleasure_. A lance of pain shot through him as he became aware that his father had not withdrawn his fingers. Schneizel felt the blood begin to gather once more in his groin and the cold fingers of dread fastened their icy grip round his heart.

 

Surely, his father wouldn’t continue now. He had made his point; the strong took from the weak. What more could his father be trying to prove? He bit his tongue against the dull aching pain in his testicles, as Charles cruelly pressed into his prostate. Desperately he begged his father for mercy.

 

‘Father! I u-understand! The strong take from the weak! Ah... hah…hah... please no more!’ Schneizel was disgusted with how helpless and weak his voice sounded, but the pain he was in shattered any control he had over his tone of voice. The blond choked as the Emperors fingers tightened around his neck. Frantically he struggled for air as with a strangled moan he came again. His father’s fingers stilled, causing Schneizel to open eyes he had not realized were closed. Charles’s dark purple eyes violently bore into his own, alight with furious anger.

 

‘Remember! Thou shalt not cheat, thou shalt not steal, thou shalt not murder! All flimsy lies by the weak to protect themselves. And they expect the strong to bow to the weak and say “we shall protect you”!’ Charles bellowed. Schneizel felt the air rasp in his throat as he began to struggle for breath. Muzzily he registered that his father had resumed his ministrations. Schneizel’s worn out body, trembling from exhaustion and distress, was weakly stirred back into arousal. His mind barely functioning, the blond couldn’t bring himself to care as his sight began to blur. Abruptly his father’s hand loosened slightly allowing air to once more flow into his lungs.

 

‘Look at me!’ Charles shouted shaking Schneizel ‘You. Will. Burn. This. Into. Your. Memory! They are lies, all lies, for the strong devour the weak and so lies are the root of all evil! But Britannians do not lie! We are strong in our own right! Those who lie are not fit to be one of us! I will engrave this onto you!’

 

‘Through this pain and humiliation you will forever remember this lesson!’ The Emperor roared as the second Prince’s body shuddered as the pain of a dry orgasm racked his body, a straggled scream was unwillingly extricated from him as he was forced to come again.

 

‘We are sure you will remember your lesson now.’ Charles said dispassionately, staring at the whimpering mess of his son who lay exhausted over his desk. Meticulously he wiped his fingers clean on a handkerchief before throwing it into the waste basket under his desk. Casually, as if he had not just raped his son, Charles pushed the blond man off his desk. Calmly he drew out a folder from a drawer and perused its contents.

 

‘Do not be so careless again.’ He said absently as Schneizel recovered his breath on the floor. Now that his arms were no longer pinned by his own weight, Schneizel was able to wriggle free of the cravat that had bound him. Painfully, he hauled himself to his hands and knees, feeling a trickle of warm liquid run down his inner thigh. Carefully he swiped the liquid away, unsurprised to find blood mixed with a little semen, his mask of indifference already sliding into place. He stood on unsteady legs, before kneeling before his father, swaying slightly, pain still ricocheting through his body.    

 

‘Yes, father.’ He acknowledged tonelessly.                

 

‘Now get out.’ Charles ordered, writing on one of the sheets. Efficiently Schneizel gathered up his clothing, bowing slightly as grit his teeth against the pain and backed out of the study into the anteroom. Calmly, Schneizel dressed himself, his shaking limbs steadying, before walking down the corridors back to his own quarters, his demeanour chilly despite the warm trickle seeping into his pants. Obviously the Emperor was not as senile as he had thought.

 

He would have to be more careful in future.

**Author's Note:**

> Factual notes: Sexual over stimulation can actually become painful, and can have negative health consequences. I’m not terribly well versed in male anatomy, so if something doesn’t sound right… well PM me. There’s a period of time after orgasm called a Refractory period. During this time it is physiologically impossible to feel arousal from sexual activities. This is virtually non-existent for females, however for males this can last anywhere from a few minutes to a few days. 
> 
> Psychologically the male won’t feel any need for sexual activity and the phallus may be overly sensitive, which may become painful if further stimulated. Orgasms caused by the prostate are said to be more pleasurable than ones from phallic stimulation. I assume this may have to do with the density of nerves located there, but finding precise information has been surprisingly difficult. I have used my artistic licence to blend these together resulting in ‘pain from over stimulation of the prostate’. I know that overstimulation of the prostate can be painful, but details and specifics in a sexual context (that don’t come from gay porn or explicit slash fanfiction) have been difficult to find. 
> 
> Lèse-majesté is a French term derived from the Latin for “injured majesty”. This means insulting or violating the dignity of a member of the state or reigning royalty. The crime is strongly connected to the concept of ‘absolute monarchies’. Lèse-majesté was any action that undermined the power of the crown (ie, satires about royalty, vulgar implications about royalty, defacing images of royalty, etc.). Since there are very few ‘absolute monarchies’ in modern society, this criminal offense has more or less fallen into disuse. However the charge is still used in some countries. This is most notable in Thailand, where in the last few years, there has been a notable increase in Lèse-majesté charges.


End file.
